Evanscene: Even in Death
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: Song Fic de una cancion muy triste de Evanscene... Robin ha muerto... al menos no para Star...


**Disclaimer: **Pues ni los Teen Titans ni el grupo es mió, aunque si lo fueran, seria excelente

**Even in Death:**

**People die, but real love is forever**

Las frías puertas del "Gotham Hope" se cerraron tras la entrada del hombre, ocasionando la inmediata reacción del personal presente

-Señor Díaz-. Avanzó el médico cirujano, -Sería tan amable de acompañarme a la sala de…-.

-Esta vivo o muerto, es todo lo que quiero saber-. Interrumpió el hombre con brusquedad

-Si lo llevo a la sala, podré explicarle que…-.

-¿Muerto o vivo?-. Repitió la pregunta con frialdad

El doctor reviso sus papeles antes de levantar la vista y mirar a Bruno Díaz

-Hicimos lo humanamente posible, pero el daño con el que el chico llego, fue irreparable, y… lo siento tanto, el chico sufrió una muerte cerebral…lo llamamos porque como su tutor legal, necesitamos que firme los permisos para que sea donante de órganos…-.

Bruno Díaz no dijo nada, solo giro su cabeza al sentir la presencia femenina de una chica pelirroja… las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella… y la joven, por extraño que parezca… flotaba en el aire

-¿Dónde esta el?- Alcanzó a preguntar antes de que la voz se le quebrara

-Sígame por aquí…-. Le pidió el doctor, -¿Señorita?-.

- Koriand´r… pero puede decirme _Kori_**-.**

…

La tamariana entro a la fría habitación, su cuerpo aun estaba en la cama de operaciones, los tubos salían por su boca, los aparatos lo rodeaban, y una lágrima se asomo detrás de su verde ojo

_Give me a reason to believe_

_That you're gone_

-Lo siento señorita, pero el…murió-. Le aseguro el doctor

Star Fire lo observo tratando de convencerse a si misma de que eso era cierto

_I see your shadow so I know_

_They're all wrong_

La chica cerro sus ojos, ella tomo su mano, observo su pálido rostro, nada de eso podía ser cierto, eso era una mentira, un sueño quizás, pero no, el no se podía haber ido, el lo había prometido

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

-Star Fire-. La llamo Bruno Díaz desde la puerta, -Tenemos que retirarnos para que los médicos puedan realizar su labor

-No…-. Negó ella con la cabeza

-Vamos, te llevare a casa-. Avanzó el hombre, tomándola de los hombros y prácticamente obligándola a salir de la habitación

_They took you away from me_

_But now I'm taking you home_

…

Las frías gotas caían sobre las ventanas de la Torre T… el resto de los Titanes esperaban sentados y en completo silencio, todos sentados en la sala, cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió, y una apesadumbrada Star Fire entro

-¿Star…?-. La llamo el chico bestia

Su mirada seguía fija en el piso, por lo que Cyborg tuvo que avanzar para detenerla y que no se fuera a lastimar

-Robin…-. Susurró ella

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

-… el se fue…pero antes de partir, el me dijo… que no nos preocupáramos, que el estaría bien, y mientras nosotros estuviéramos juntos…-.

Ella no pudo continuar por que el llano le gano. Chico Bestia miro a la más fría de sus compañeros Titanes, a Raven… ella también lloraba, por lo que preocupado, abrazó a la chica, la cual se escondió en su hombro

-… el me dijo que nos quería mucho, que me quería mucho…-.

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on_

-Supongo que lo mejor…-. Se separo Raven del hombro de Chico Bestia, -Será continuar con nuestra vida-.

-Ella tiene razón-. La apoyo Cyborg, -Por mas que nos duela el murió, y eso ya no se puede remediar…-.

-¡¡No!-. Chilló Star Fire, -El no se ha ido… el sigue conmigo, el aun esta aquí…-.

-¿Star? ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love_

_Oh my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side_

_Oh my love_

Una leve brisa de cálido viento envolvió el cuerpo de Star Fire como una señal divina, ella medio sonrió y levanto la cara… sus amigos la miraron confundida

-El esta bien, por que yo así también lo estoy…-.

-Pero tu no estas bien…-. Le señalo Raven

-Lo estoy-. Aseguro Star Fire

-Pero el ¡¡¡Se fue!-. Le recordó Cyborg

Star Fire solo lo miro fijamente

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

-Si eso es lo que ustedes sienten, por mi no hay problema… pero eso es lo que yo siento, y me hace sentirme mejor-. Hablo Star Fire antes de avanzar rumbo a la habitación que alguna vez compartió con el…

…

-Oh Robin…-. Suspiro en voz baja

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on_

_And I can't love you any more than I do_

-Star Fire… ¿Te encuentras mejor?-. Entro Raven al cabo de un rato a la habitación

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en la cama, jugando con el cinturón de su amigo

-Si…-. Asintió con la cabeza Star Fire

Raven la miro no muy convencida

-¿Y por que lo dices?-.

-Por que yo lo amo-. Contesto Star Fire

-¿Pero…?-.

-Raven, escucha…-. Pidió Star Fire

_People die, but real love is forever_

**Incluso en la muerte -. Evanscene   
**(versión traducida por mí)

_Dame una razón para creer _

_Que tú te has ido _

_Yo vi tu sombra y ya se _

_Ellos equivocados estan _

_Luz de la Luna en la suave Tierra café _

_Me lleva a donde tu estas _

_Ellos te alejaron de mí _

_Pero ahora yo estoy tomando tu hogar _

_Yo estaré aquí para siempre contigo _

_Mi amor _

_Las palabras suavemente habladas que tú me diste _

_Incluso en la muerte, nuestro amor sigue _

_Algunos dicen que estoy loca por mi amor _

_Oh mi amor _

_Pero ninguna atadura puede alejarme de tu lado _

_Oh mi amor _

_Ellos no saben que tú no puedes dejarme _

_Ellos no te oyen cantar para mí _

_Yo estaré aquí para siempre contigo _

_Mi amor _

_Las palabras suavemente habladas que tú me diste _

_Incluso en la muerte, nuestro amor sigue _

_Las personas se mueren, pero el amor real es para siempre_


End file.
